


Descendants of Fairy Tail

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Descendants of Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail OCs, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Soul Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: All around there is a being watching everyone, looking for someone important to him, and he is killing anyone who gets in his way.In a completely hidden place, a guild searches for someone important to them.And in the tangles of it all, a high school student in Rugby, Warwickshire, England starts to remember.Meet Charis, a girl who loves to sing and dance, and carries around many keys on key loop. She grew up oblivious of who she was really, and how her past has tied her to something life changing.Then a man appears out of no where but a bright light, and changed everything even more, telling her that she is a Descendant and Reincarnation of one of the greatest Celestial Mages: Lucy Heartfilia.No she must flee her home to protect all she loves, and grow stronger to find the place she will feel best: Fairy Tail





	Descendants of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue doesn't go completely with what is going on with what is happening with Fairy Tail right, just so you know, so please bear with me!  
> Also, I know people are against like the just Fairy Tail remade or stuff like that, so I will not tolerate hate one this. 
> 
> Thank You and Enjoy the Story

"Lucy....she's beautiful." The pink haired man looked towards his tired wife, who had just given birth to their first child - a daughter. She was small with rosey cheeks and soft skin. Wrapped warmly in the pink silk blanket and her father's scarf, proving she was everything to him now. 

When he had first heard she was pregnant with his child, he could do nothing but grin and think of the future. After that, he held her close to him, afraid to let her go, and listened to her heartbeat, knowing it would be some time before he could hear their little one's heartbeat, or her moving about in Lucy's stomach. He was ecstatic over this, and couldn't wait to tell everyone at the guild and talk about his future children with them, and how things would be. 

He felt something ripple through him, the feeling he last felt on his wedding day when his celestial mage had said "I Do." It was like magic to him, but a kind you couldn't conjure through strength or power, but through being with someone, accepting them - even their flaws - being there for each other and knowing you will always be happy. It was the type of magic you had to learn through yourself and someone special. It wasn't just something you had to have someone show you how to and practice it over and over again. No, it was something everyone would learn through experience and that one special person. His princess was his, and he was her dragon who protected her, well now her and their, oh so, beautiful daughter.

Years go one, they have two sons, and three daughters now, all grown up and looking like there parents, Lucy and Natsu couldn't be happier of them. There magic abilities have succeeded there own, and have become of great importance to their guild, though, three out of the five are as destructive as their father, possibly even more, but he is proud of that fact very much. 

Fate has always had other plans though, not always being in the way they hoped at all. The happiness ended when the blonde got sick, dying, and nothing could be done to save her, but she put on a bright smile and kept going on missions, her dragon at her side at all times. He was scared and worried, but smiled for her sake and made sure to have fun with her, not knowing if it would be the last moment with her or not, dreading when it would be. Natsu didn't want her to leave, there was still so much that could be done with her, so many happy things; seeing their children have children, watching them be a part of the Grand Magic Games, and being part of the celebrations that would happen. There would also be the simple moments, like cooking or baking together, walking by the river, and having her lay in bed close to him, so close he could count her heart beats and breaths and know she was still there.  
Then it got worse, and no one expected it too.

“Luce...I don’t know about this job..”

“Natsu, common! It’s just retrieving a book and burning it! Like one of the first few missions we did together!” She pouted and tilted her head at him. They were at home, sitting across from each other at the dining room table, the job information between them, and Happy asleep in Lucy’s lap. The pinkette didn’t want to go as he was afraid of what would happen if they did, he didn’t want his Lucy to get hurt, or even die while on the job, he needed her and so did the kids, he didn’t want to be separated from her just yet.

Then he looked at her again, and caved. Her long bleach blonde hair clinging to her face, her soft pout, and her eyes. The eyes he fell in love with, warn form battling her disease, but full of joy an adventure, as they were when they first meet, he couldn’t deny her, not with that look in her eyes and her reasons for wanting to go on the job. 

“Fine, fine Luce. Go pack, I’ll go get the train tickets.” Lucy squealed, jumped up and hugged him, then ran upstairs to pack. Natsu could only smile and shake his head, though, he couldn’t stop the feeling that something would good wrong, and he hated it.

*****

Once they had reached their destination and talked to their employer, they went off on their mission, Lucy and Natsu walking handing in hand, Happy flying between the two. It was rather peaceful, blissful really, and the cool breeze only added onto it, so the Dragneel was pretty calm and feeling good, he decided to live in the moment as his feeling of doubt subsided.

They continued on their path as they were, stopping to look at their surroundings or for the blue cat to be carried by the blonde for a short break, he had gotten rather lazy over the years.

The pinkette had noticed, but his princess didn't mind at all. From carrying around five children over the years, they hadn’t really minded it, still a young one at heart and mind, but it made Natsu smile and remind him of his beautiful children when they were still young, and he loved thinking back on it. He really did change over the years, he wasn’t that oblivious, or dumb as people would say, didn’t start that many fights or destroy towns as he used too. He really had matured, as many would say.

His lovely wife had changed too, she had finished her novel and had it published, coming quite famous. She had grown with her celestial powers, her hair was cut short but had grown back to her butt, and she didn’t show as much skin as she used too, she had even managed to teach their twins her magic. The biggest part was how she was able to smile through everything, even her disease, she never let it stop her from doing what she loved, or get everyone else down. She was very strong for that, and Natsu admired her for it, she has come a long way since they had met.

Once they reached their destination, they stepped to the side and starting thinking out a plan of how to retrieve the book, since the place was heavily guarded. From what they knew, the book was magical and contained secrets that should never be told or seen, if they did, no one would guess the destruction it would cause, so the book had to be destroyed. Mavis had warned them when they had gone to show they wanted to do it, so they knew that they had to think this through and succeed, this was crucial.

“Luce, I’ll distract them, you run in and get the book!”

“Natsu, no! We’ll get th-” A kiss cut her off, and off ran her husband. He knew this would work and it would be faster this way, not only that but Lucy wouldn’t get hurt, that’s what mattered most to him, his sweet Luce not getting hurt.

“Fire Dragon; Iron Fist!” He punched a guard in the face, causing the rest to attack him with guns and knives, leaving the gate wide open and unattended. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his blonde make a dash for it, running as fast as she could inside! He smiled to himself then looked around at his attackers, all dressed in suits and hair pulled back, clearly non magic users, so this would be rather easy for him.

“Fire Dragon: Roar!” He unleashed his fire breath upon them, many falling to the ground after failing to dodge it, the rest jumping out of the way and getting back up to attack. He thought it would have been harder, but this was rather easy, which made it clear something was very wrong. It was rare for something like this to be this easy, so he needed to be alert to everything, any little thing could mess up everything.

After some time, all of the guards were on the ground and it seemed clear to him, so he stood up and made a dash for the building, not attacked or hurt once, so something was off. He perked up his ears, and tuned in on Lucy to make sure she was ok, then he listened to his surrounding, hearing birds and the trees moving through the wind, maybe he was wrong. This could actually just be an easy job for him, faith could be taking a chance with him and letting them take it easy for once, which was a relief to the dragon slayer, more time with the Celestial Wizard and his kids.

He was sure, until he heard a scream, a very recognizable scream that made his world fall down in a second and sent him running inside. It was his Lucy’s scream, piercing the air like a dagger cutting through flesh, and he lost it! He didn’t care to notice his exceed unable to catch up, he needed to get to her, make sure she wasn’t hurt or dead! No, no, no one would know what could happen to him, E.N.D. may have been killed, but he still didn’t know if he would go berserk or not, and Lucy helped make sure he didn’t, that’s one reason why he couldn’t stand it if she died, the other is he just couldn’t live without her in general. He ran through through the halls, finding her scent, and going faster once he caught the irony part to it, he knew he needed to get to her!

By the time he did, it was too late. Lucy was lying on the ground, eyes closed in a pool of red liquid that was oozing from her stomach, covering her body, her skin paling to a horrid white, and her soft lips turning blue. Above her, stood a talk man in a suit as well, cleaning off his sword with her clothes and hair, he had messy black hair and a pair of dark glasses, blood was all over him, Natsu could feel his anger start to rise and familiar feelings of E.N.D. taking control, and he didn’t fight it like he used too. He didn’t care if it was suppose to be dead, he wanted revenge now, and at any means, he didn’t care if he became an enemy of humanity, he needed his revenge, and he needed his Lucy back -yes! That’s what he wanted most now!

A growl escaped his lips and he knew he was now completely E.N.D. now, his thoughts and actions weren’t his anymore.

The book….that will bring her back. A smirk formed on his lips, and as he lifted his claws the man finally turned and looked at him, eye widening as Natsu rushed forward and slit his throat with his claws, and the man fell to the ground with a thud. A laugh escaped his lips and he spread his sharp, torn wings, and flew to the book, killing any who had tried to stop him. The book was all he needed, and once he found how to bring back his princess, he would stop, until then, he need that damn book! E.N.D. knew things about it, so E.N.D. would get control for a long time now. 

Finally reaching the room with the book, he tripped every security alarm, and snatched the book before flying back to Lucy. Guards were storming the halls, trampling over and tossing around her lifeless body, and he couldn’t stand it, they all had to die! He sneered, holding the book in hand, claws out in the other and spread out even more, flying at an angle and slicing people’s throats as he got to the blond, before flying out, and flying to Fairy Tail. There, that’s where he would do it, the place where she was most at home and safe, the place where it all started! He took note of the exceed no longer being anyway near, so he would assume he fled to Fairy Tail, but E.N.D. was faster, and would make it in better timing - any exceed or dragon couldn’t compare to him.

He sat at the top of the guild, many rushing out, screaming, getting ready to attack or just watching him in silence, not knowing what to think, but he ignored it all and skimmed through the book, and there he found the spell. The spell wouldn't bring hr back right away, her soul had already left, but she would be reincarnated and he could get the soul and put it back in her body! He smirked, then looked back Lucy and put caressed her cheek, moving some hair out of her face.

“Oh, beloved, you will be brought back, I promise you . So will all of your friends and family so you won’t be alone while you mature. I love you, my princess.”


End file.
